


Robot Zombies from Mars

by mkozog



Category: No Fandom, Sci Fi - Fandom
Genre: Robots, Zombies, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkozog/pseuds/mkozog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im trying to write trash thats why its bad<br/>suggestions of cliches and sci fi peeves are always welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was all over the news when Stephen Hawking went missing.

George was in the kitchen when he heard it on the radio. He was just making an omelette when BAM. "Stephen Hawking has been reported missing". Now, as a man with a strong interest in science (He was planning on getting a degree, but he had a lot on his plate at the moment. Maybe next year.), George was flabberghasted. Still wielding his burnt-egg-and-cheese-covered frying pan, he ran into his living room and anxiously turned on his television set.

"There is currently no insight into the whereabouts of Professor Stephen Hawking since his reported disappearance at 2:36 this morning." the news reader drawled mechanically, a bored look glazed over her eyes as a picture was shown in the top left-hand corner of a swarm of black helicopters buzzed around what George presumed to be Hawking's house. Quite what they were doing there, however, remained a mystery. "If anyone has any information regarding this case, it is asked tha-"

Suddenly, the newsreader raised a hand to her ear and furrowed her brow. "I've just recieved the news that Professor Brian Cox has also been reported missing." George dropped his frying pan. Stephen Hawking was one thing, but Brian Cox? Who was going to host 'Wonders of the Universe' now? Very quickly, more reports of missing people were announced, all of them scientist, doctors and the like. George knew that it was no coincidence that all the intelligent people were going. There was something fishy going on, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

After cleaning up the eggy mess off the floor and formulating a plan over omelette mark two, he grabbed his coat and set outside. He'd decided to start off by asking the nearest university what had gone on. Universities are full of smart people, right? Surely if all the smart people were disappearing, the less mentally-capable members of the university would have noticed something going on.

His street was completely devoid of life (except for Margret, who was gardening, but she was near enough 'devoid of life'), everyone still asleep and totally unaware at the shocking events unfurling that cold Sunday morning. The air was sharp and stung his nose, and the soupy mist made everywhere look eerily like the set-up for one of those trashy horror films George would spend his evenings watching whilst everyone else was out socialising.Whilst thinking about how great he'd be a surviving a zombie apocalypse, George tripped. He didn't fall over, mind (that gets you killed), he just stumbled. He looked down at his feet and gasped at the perpetrator.

An identification badge.

Picking it up, he noticed that belonged to none other than the attractive young lady down the street. George had always been meaning to talk to her, invite her round for a drink and maybe even find out her name. Looks like today was his lucky day - her name was Janet, or 'Doctor Keating', if you will. She'd apparently acheived a doctorate in quantum mechanics, and judging by her bright golden hair and supple peachy skin in the I.D. photo, she'd gotten it quite young. It was good to see a woman breaking into the male-dominated world of physics. Unfortunately, with the current proceedings, maybe it would have been better for her to have waited a few years. George gulped. He couldn't let Janet be gone forever. He'd bought a new coffee machine just to impress her when the time came that he finally had the guts to invite her over.

Dignefiedly, he sniffed back a tear. Janet was going to be okay, he was going to make sure of that. With a new air of determination in his step, he marched on forwards towards the salvation of the human race.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hi,' a pink-haired hipster-looking boy grunted as George entered the desolate university campus. He should have realised that all the art students would still be here. The boy lowered his phone and nonchalantly pushed himself off the wall. "Are you here about the disappearances?"

George nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you what I've told all the others. We don't know. I just woke up, and most of the school had just vanished. I've asked everyone around here, but they all say the same thing. They were asleep and didn't hear a thing. We're all just as confused as you are."

Now what? George rubbed his chin. He hadn't thought about what would happen if this plan didn't work. Looking round a university of people just as clueless as he was didn't really seem beneficial. Maybe he should just go home and beat that level he was stuck on in Left 4 Dead. I mean, it was only the smartest of people that disappeared, they can figure out how to get back, right? And if they're dead... well, then they're dead. No amount of searching will bring them back.

He turned round and began to walk back to his house when suddenly he felt a sharp pick in his side. It was the badge stabbing him, as if to remind him of his mission. Janet was counting on him maybe, he couldn't just let her down. Re-adjusting the badge in his pocket, he stormed back to the pink-haired boy, who had quickly resumed perching on the wall and playing angry birds.

"If you want to know whats going on, son, then you should come with me." George declared authoritively. He'd definitely be the cool ring leader in a zombie film, he'd decided.The boy glanced up, flipped his hair out of his face and sighed angstily."I told you, I don't know whats going on. A bunch of nerds disappeared, it's not my problem." Clearly he didn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"Listen, kid," George snarled, grabbing him by the collar. He'd be a good leader - tough when needed, but understanding and democratic for the most part. "I don't think you get it. These 'nerds' include doctors. Do you have any idea how many people are probably dying right now? For all you know there's some sorry bloke lying somewhere with his intestines getting cold because the surgeons vanished mid-operation. We don't know what's going on or why, but we can find out. Now, you can either sit here with your head in the sand, or you can actually do something useful with your life you insufferable candy-floss-haired freak."

The boy just stared at him like he was in need of a new pair of trousers.George decided to give up. He didn't need anyone like this on his team of heroes. He threw the scrawny child to the floor with a look of disgust and started walking towards the exit.


End file.
